Porcelain
by SwaggyK
Summary: When Eren is not okay Levi is always there no matter what. Domestic AU! Chronically ill Eren! Riren! Oneshot! Epileptic!Eren


Eren sat between his lovers legs all coiled up within a fuzzy red blanket as well as a cup of hot chocolate was placed between his shaking hands. He green eyes darted from side to side in paranoia as the tv continued to flicker it dull light. He managed to pull the blanket tighter around himself pulling it over his head in the process as he tried to relax more into Levi's warmth.

"Oi, Eren, you're alright, it's gonna pass soon enough." The older man spoke softly as his thumbs brushed over Eren's hands.

Eren let out a shaky breath before he spoke " I know…I can't help it though."

Levi pried the mug out of Eren's sweaty hands and placed it on the little table that stood next to the sofa before setting down to wrap his arms around the trembling man.

"I know baby I know, it's okay." Levi wasn't one to use pet names much, but when Eren was like this he couldn't help but pull them out, both out of pure worry and concert for the green eyed man. Eren normally isn't like this, no not at all, but Eren's condition can't be helped. They say most people respond to the usual medication, but Eren, was that unlucky small percent who has to take a really high dose and still gets often attacks.

The 23 year olds shoulders started to shake as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Quiet sobs and hiccups pushed their way out of his throat as emotion and anxiety really started to hit him.

"Shh shhhh, Eren. I'm here I'm right here, I'm not going any where. Your okay." Levi whispered softly while peppering small kisses along the brunettes neck, trying his best to calm him. Levi has been with Eren long enough to know the warning signs by now, even his cycle which can be extremely irregular, but Levi has learned to pick up the earliest warnings from the memory loss to Eren bumping into crap he normally wouldn't.

The he green eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and took a sharp intake of breath and Levi quickly jumped up into action. Eren already was convulsing, but Levi gently lowered Eren's lanky body on to the right side. Awkward sounds tore through the younger mans throat as his body shook and flailed. Levi's hand was placed softly under Eren's head hoping to lesson the impact and he tried to keep and eye on the time.

Levi hated it. He hated when Eren had a seizure. It was always terrifying and it always scared the living shit out of him. His Eren was not okay. He shouldn't have to deal with this shit, not to mention more then once Eren has gone over the five minutes mark and stopped breathing one too many times. His seizures were bad to say the least, they were long, minutes long and got to the alarming time past five minutes, also Eren was discombobulated for the next three to four days, but it also gave Levi and excuse to pamper Eren.

"It's okay, it's okay baby. It'll pass, come on you can do it." Levi would talk to Eren, but mostly for himself as he worried for the worst. Saliva and vomit falling out of Eren's mouth as his seizure showed no signs of stoping. It's been three minutes by now and Levi was staring to feel tears build up in his eyes with extreme worry. During these times Levi almost always felt the urge to cry and then just hold Eren close and never let go.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever but only lasted four minutes and twenty seven seconds Eren's convulsing died down and when Eren left out a sigh like exhale of air, Levi knew he was in the clear. He quickly wiped away any stray tears as his lover opened up those glazed over green eyes.

"There you go, good job brat you're okay, you're okay." Levi whispered out breathlessly as his slender fingers ran through Eren's dark locks.

"…evi..." Eren spoke with a raspy voice and lulled his head to look at his frightened lover. Eren was breathing hard and was almost barely keeping his eyes open. The confused glaze within his eyes started up into the steel blue of Levi.

"I'm right here Eren. It was just a seizure. You have to tell me does anything hurt?" Levi was trying his very hardest to stay so calm and collected, it is tremendously hard to sit and watch the one you love have epileptic seizures and knowing you can't do anything about it.

Eren scrunched his face up closing his eyes and almost comically shook his head no. "Not...know..."

"okay, okay you can let me know later. I'm going to pick you up and put you on the couch, it's that fine?" He asked as he looked down at his helpless lover who have him a small and stuff nod.

Levi tucked his arms under Eren and pulled him up bridle style. He froze as he heard Eren moan and his face shifted to one of pain.

"Eren baby, what hurts?" Levi demanded.

Eren took a couple of shaky breaths before speaking. "To m-move..." He whimpered pressing his face into Levi's hard chest.

The older man sighed in relief that it was only Eren's muscles that were sore and not hypersensitivity. That was the worst. Any small touch would get Eren whimpering and screaming in pain, leaving Levi unable to hold him to comfort him. "It's only your muscles from seizing, it'll go away." He hushed.

He rested Eren softly and slowly onto the couch and the warped him up in his blanket. His eyes drooping significantly before opening slightly full of fat tears. "Stay...me?" He whispered softly to Levi who pressed a warm kiss to Eren's forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. I won't ever leave." Levi softly talked back. He got up on the couch and laid next to Eren as he linked their hands together and pressed kisses along his head and neck. Soon enough Eren sifted off to a dreamless slumber and relaxed once again to Levi's warmth. Levi slowly got up from behind Eren to clean him up, and the floor quickly, he softly wiped a warm wet rag over Eren face and then repeated it to the floor where the vomit was laying.

The raven haired man softly picked up Eren while he slept, Levi cradled him close as if he dropped him he would shatter. He carried Eren through their small apartment before he lay him in bed, Levi eased onto their bed along side him and wrapped his arms loosely around Eren.

Levi lay awake watching over his angel, he was terrified he could have a back to back seizure, and those always sent Eren to an ambulance and a hospital and resulted in a pissed off Eren cause he hates hospitals. He pressed his face into Eren's hair breathing him his scent with the reassuring feel of the rise and fall of Eren's body pressed against his chest.

...

hey guys Oh my god I love riren I really do, and weird enough you always see lots of different angst fics about a chronically ill Eren with some type of condition but I've never seen one about an Eren with epilepsy. I honestly don't know why but I really really loved the idea and so to satisfy myself I wrote a quick little one shot of a scene that really has been eating me alive.

Also I researchers a lot about epilepsy before I wrote this but I still may have got something wrong with it and I know I most likely will, but please don't be rude about it. Thank you!~ and sorry for the OOC if they seem to be ~


End file.
